Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero - Duel 001
Important notes *The Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero series uses the original method of Hybrid Summoning, however, Splice Cards were added to be requirements to initiate the Hybrid Summoning. Summary A Tragic Beginning The story begins with a narration of events that occurred following the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V with a brief mention of VRAINS' events. He cuts to Jamie at age 6 duelling against his father using an Elemental HERO deck. Jamie activates Elemental HERO Union as his father Dante Yutori is about to attack with Sacred Birth Dragon; thanks to his trap card is able to fuse & that are on his field into Elemental HERO Dark Angel. Thanks to Dark Angel effect - it gains 300 ATK for each Trap/Spell Card in the graveyard. However, Dante counters with Extinguishing Flames - when a monster is Special Summoned during the Battle Phase - his trap can negate the summoning and destroy the monster. After destroying Dark Angel - he attacks directly with Sacred Birth Dragon. Dante lectures Jamie on using only Power-based strategies. At age of 8; Jamie duels against his father again using a Yugi replica deck and uses to fuse with to fusion summon and thanks Dark Paladin's effect its ATK becomes 5900. He proceeds to attack , however, Dante discards Extinguishing Flames to activate his trap Dragon Synthesis allowing him to banish two cards from his graveyard to add their ATK to Alexandrite Dragon. Dante banishes two other Alexandrite Dragons from his graveyard and raises the ATK of the one on his field to 6000 and than follows up with another Trap - The Terrifying Roar of the Dragons - increase Alexandrite Dragon's ATK by 1000. Jamie's Life Points drop from 1100 to 0 as Dante lectures him on surveying the field and tells that power may not be everything, but at times it can help. At age of 11; Jamie duels his father again using a Yusei replica deck with his own additions added to it. He controls , , and on his field while Dante controls Sacred Birth Dragon on his field. Jamie tunes Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon and follows up by tuning Junk Warrior with Hyper Synchron to synchro summon Hyper Warrior thanks to its effect - it gains Junk Warrior's ATK until the end of the turn. Both of them only have 200 Life Points as Jamie calls Hyper Warrior to attack Sacred Birth Dragon, however, Dante counters with Banana Peel negating the attack and halving Hyper Warrior's ATK. Jamie activates Mystical Space Typhoon destroying Dante's face-down card. However, it is revealed to be Splice Card called DNA Splicing which enables him to send 2 cards Splice Cards to the Biohazard Zone increase the Value to 3 as the Splice Card enables him to add 1 Splice Card to his hand. He adds the Normal Splice Card Molecular Splicing to his hand and upon his turn beginning he activates it - sending Sacred Molecule Connection to the graveyard to splicing his Sacred Birth Dragon with allowing him to Hybrid Summon Sacred Birth Reinforced Dragon. He attacks Hyper Warrior while using Sacred Birth Reinforced Dragon's effect to increase its attack by 500. Jamie is defeated. Jamie angrily states that he is sick of losing all the time and says that he doesn't want to duel anymore telling his father to give decks to his brother - Mitch Yutori before running off. Later that night Dante talks with the Mayor of Cairns City about an unknown project arguing that it would be beneficial to the Fusion Dimension. However, the Mayor calls it too dangerous and refuses to give Dante permission to continue his project. A few hours; Dante is in his office as he is trying to use his powers as the Deputy Mayor to override the Mayor's decision, however, an orb of energy covers the office of the Deputy Mayor along with City Hall's Eastern Wing is engulfed only to be replaced by a large crater. The following morning; Mitch Yutori - Jamie's 9 years older brother - is met with Cairns Police and they inform Mitch that Dante has been killed in explosion devastating the brothers as Jamie drops his deck in shock of the revelation. At the shock of the news, Jamie is unable to bring himself to pick up a deck again and joins a non-duel monsters related school and the local Army Cadets as part of the non-duelist division. Present-day Jamie is informed that the Final March of the year is scheduled for Monday and his Graduation will be hosted as a mere farewell party. Jamie thanks his fellow cadet for letting him know as he is glad that he was able to get an Extra-year despite still only being a Warrant Officer 2. Jamie travels to South Academy where he watches the duel between Choji Gunma and a random student using Celestial Swordsman as his monster. Choji defeats the random student by using to destroy the student's monster and dealing damage to both them. Choji's Life Points go from 1700 to 300 and the student's Life Points goes from 500 to 0. He looks over to another duel field and notices Karin Gunma dueling and defeats her opponent with a direct attack from Love Queen. Karin notices Jamie and runs over to him. She tells him that asks him about his day while Choji boasts that he has won 76 times this year. Jamie and his friends cross paths with Samson Wild - he greets everyone except Jamie cheerfully but gives Jamie the cold shoulder and calls him a "quitter". The following afternoon at Jamie's house - Karin asks if Jamie has reconsidered in his decision to never duel again only for Jamie to quickly change the subject, however, as soon as he does Mitch bursts in the house revealing that Samson has stolen his deck and will agree to give it back if Jamie agrees to duel him tomorrow at sunrise. Jamie is extremely hesitant and tries to refuse, but Karin brings up the times he enjoyed himself while playing the game and manages to eventually convince him enough to make Jamie begin to reconsider. Jamie meets Samson at Woodleigh Road at sunrise like he was told and tells him he agrees to duel him only for Samson to point out the fact that he doesn't have a deck. Just then a box flings out of an old Drawer in Dante's room and lands in Jamie's hand revealing them to be his father's cards - he proceeds to tell Samson to get ready to "feel the dragon's heat" as his eyes glow and Duel Disk in the shape of Dragon's wing appears on his arm. Jamie Yutori vs. Samson Wild ;Turn 1: Samson's Turn Samson sets a card and Normal Summons (Level 4/1400/1600) in attack position and ends his turn. ;Turn 2: Jamie's turn Jamie draws (Alexandrite Dragon). His hand also contains , , , & Banana Peel He normal summons (level 4/2000/100) in attack position. Jamie activates to draw 2 card and subsequently activates to normall summon (level 4/2000/100) in attack position. Cave Dragon attacks and destroy Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude. (Samson: 4000 - 3600) Jamie calls for Alexandrite Dragon to attack, however, Samson discards Destiny VILLAIN - Fallen Friend to negate the attack and allow him to special summon 2 DARK Monsters from his deck. Samson special Summons (level 4/1600/1200) and Destiny HERO - Turncoalypse (level 4/1200/1800) in defence position. sets a card and ends his turn. ;Turn 3: Samson's turn Samson draws. He special summons Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude by banishing Destiny VILLAIN - Fallen Friend from the graveyard. Samson sets his monsters in the Link Arrows and Destiny VILLAIN - Golden Hook (2300/↙↓↘). Due to the Golden Hook's Effect - he can Special Summon the cards he used to Summon it and subsequently uses Drilldark and Turncoalypse to Destiny VILLAIN - Supreme Chieftain in attack position (Level 8/2500/2800). As Samson calls outs the attack name "Gilded Hook Slash" as he attacks , however, due to Golden Hook's effect his monster isn't destroyed. (Jamie: 4000 - 3700) Samson declares the attack name "Supreme Uppercut" as he uses Supreme Chieftain to attack and destroy Alexandrite Dragon. (Jamie: 3700 - 3200) Samson pays half his life points to Special Summon Destiny HERO - Undercover Stranger (level 4/2000/100) to Jamie's field. (Samson: 3600 - 1800) Sets a card and ends his turn. ;Turn 4: Jamie's turn Jamie draws ( ). He sets a monster and switches his face-up monsters to defence position. Ends his turn, however, due to Undercover Stranger's effect - he is forced to reveal one of his facedown in his Spell/Trap card zone. ;Turn 5: Samson's turn Samson draws N - Nefarious Trade and subsequently activates it. He pays 800 Life Points to add two cards to his hand. (Samson: 1800 - 1000) Samson activates to destroy his own face-down card revealing it to be a Normal Splice Card called Genesis of a Villain which doubles all effect damage this turn. Samson declares an attack on Jamie's Cave Dragon with Golden Hook, however, Jamie counters with Banana Peel negating the attack and halving Golden Hook's attack points (2300 - 1150/↙↓↘). Samson calls Jamie foolish for falling for his ploy as he declares an attack on his face-down monster with Destiny VILLAIN - Supreme Chieftain, however, he uses its effect to send his face-down card to the Banished Zone faced-up and take damage equal to its Level x200. His monster was Baby Dragon and as such he takes 600 points of damage, but due to his Splice Card - the effect damage is doubled. (Jamie: 3200 - 2000) Sets a card and ends his turn. ;Turn 6: Jamie's turn Draws Jamie normal summons Chuckling Dragon in Attack Position (Level 4/1350/1600) and switches Destiny HERO - Undercover Stranger to attack mode Attacks and destroys Destiny VILLAIN - Golden Hook with Undercover Stranger. (Samson: 1000 - 150) Ends his turn. ;Turn 7: Samson's Turn Draws Activates Forgotten Villains splicing Destiny VILLAIN - Supreme Chieftain with to Hybrid Summon Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain (Level 8/3000/2800). Samson shouts "Dreaded Uppercut" as he uses Dread Chieftain to attack and destroy Chuckling Dragon, however, due to Chuckling Dragon's effect - Jamie takes no battle damage and is able special summon 2 Chuckling Tokens (Level 1/0/0) The Chuckling Tokens gain attack equal to damage he would've taken (0 - 1650) Ends his turn. ;Turn 8: Jamie's turn Draws ( ) Jamie sets his two tokens in the Link Arrows to Link Summon Great Vahagn (1800/←↓). Jamie activates the effect of Great Vahagn allowing his monster to gain ATK by tributing one monster on his field, however, Samson counters with D - Halt and equips it to Destiny HERO - Undercover Stranger to prevent Jamie from tributing it. Sets a card and ends his turn. (Reveals Damage Blade) ;Turn 9: Samson's turn Draws Attacks and destroys Great Vahagn with Destiny VILLAIN - Supreme Chieftain. (Jamie: 2000 - 200). Duel continues in the next story. Category:Chapters